Why?
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: I'm rating it R because of suicide. Hikari has heard that Yamato was cheating on her. How will everyone react to the actions that are taken? This is a Yamato x Hikari romance. You were warned. Oh, and the little lines between the story is a poetic thing I


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why? It's that question we ask ourselves. Why was I born? Why am I still alive?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yagami Hikari was running down the hall, her heart broken. She recently heard that the   
love of her life, Sekiden Yamato, had cheeted on her. With each footstep, her heart shattered   
more. Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes, making them red with pain. She and Yamato had been   
dating for almost six months. Their relationship had been pretty solid (or so she thought), and   
they had talked of perhaps one day marrying. Where had she gone wrong? What did she do? 'It   
wasn't me,' she told herself, 'Yamato is just not the friendly, passionate man he once was.   
Back in the Digital World, he was the one who was cool and calm about everything, and I've   
never seen a person care so much about his brother.' Her memories made her chest ache with   
pain.  
  
She walked up to Yamato's apartment. She raised a trembling finger and rang the doorbell.   
Yamato answered, wearing a bathrobe that revealed his muscular torso. 'This is the last time   
I'll see his beautiful body.' Hikari thought sadly.  
  
"Hika', what's the matter?" Yamato asked, with what must have been false concern. She   
stared at him with cold eyes, her face flushed with anger.  
  
"Yama, how could you? I thought you c-cared about me." Her voice cracked with struggle.  
  
Yamato was confused, or at least acted like it. "What do you mean?" he asked, a tremor of   
either fear or anger in his voice.  
  
"Yamato, don't kid yourself! I know you were seeing Mimi behind my back! How could you?!"   
she literally broke down.  
  
"Hikari, who told you that lie?!" Yamato asked, upset.  
  
"Takeru did, he cares enough about me to help! And what do you mean by lie?" she cried.  
  
"He told you that? Hika', it never happened!"  
  
"And it never will again! Goodbye Yamato. To think that I once loved you..."  
She turned and walked out of Yamato's life, but would torment his conscience and trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have sleeping pills, I have three very capable knives in the kitchen. The cool metal piercing   
my skin, the warm blood trickling down my arm would be so satisfying. I could do it, but why   
would I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato shut the door, his eyes threatening to shed tears of sorrow, of pain. 'How could   
Takeru lie to her like that? Did he do it to hurt me? I don't even like Mimi!' He slammed his   
fists against the door, his anger lashing out from his mind, almost radiating to the things   
around him that he could hit. His own brother had lied to the love of his life. Yamato was sick   
of it. He could end it all now, he had ways. His spasming body rose to its feet and he walked   
to the bathroom. He wanted to find a nice, easy way to stop the torment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is again. Why? Why?! WHY?! Heh, it's funny when you think about it. It takes nine   
months and two people to create a human, but two minutes and one person to kill one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He slammed the cupboard shut in frusteration. Overdosing didn't seem like the way to go.   
He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were red with anger, and his icy blue   
eyes were almost cold. His expression appeared that of someone mental, someone with a severe   
anger problem. All the angst that was building inside him threatened to break loose and shatter  
everyones' hearts, to make them feel his pain. He walked into the kitchen, and his eyes fell   
upon the answer to his problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why? No one knows why. It's a word with no meaning nor answer. Why? I just explained it. There   
is no reason. I shall end it all now, one sharp edge shall stop all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He lifted a knife from the rack. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting everything;   
the mahogany handle, the sinister glint as it passed under the light, the deadly point on the   
end. He raised the knife in his left hand. Closing his eyes and saying a finel farewell to the   
cruelness of Earth, he brought the blade down and screamed in agony as it pierced his flesh. He   
held the injured wrist, gasping at what he had down. He opened his eyes wide, and panicked as   
the puddle of thick liquid grew darker around him. He realized in terror that the puddle oozing   
about him was his life, his blood. 'I wasn't meant to go like this! What have I done?!' He   
screamed at himself. Gripping his wrist, he scrambled to the counter to grab a towel. He   
pressed the dish rag to the wound, knowing that it would do no good; the cut was too deep. He   
squeezed his eyes shut, muttering apoligies and prayers. The world around him grew dark, and he   
grew weak. He slumped to the ground and drew in a last, shaky breath. Then all was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why? I'll let you decide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A day later, in the park...  
"It's my fault, Taichi. Yamato killed himself because I broke up with him! How could I do   
that? He's gone now!" Hikari sobbed in her brother's arms. Taichi rubbed her back, trying hard   
to sooth her. But that task was hard, as he was crying himself. He had always thought of Yamato   
as more than a friend. Hell, it would be appropriate to say that he had loved him! 'Why didn't   
I tell him?' the brunette asked imself, just as near-by another soul muttered, "Why did I tell   
her?"  
  
The voice that said that belonged to Takaishi Takeru, Yamato's little brother. Hikari   
raised her head at the sound of his voice, and soon rushed rushed into his arms.   
  
"Oh, Takeru, he's gone! And it's my fault!" she sobbed, so full of confusion that it   
practically bubbled from her. Takeru hung his head.  
  
"No Hikari, it's my fault. I- I lied to you. Yamato never cheated on you. I just- I just   
wanted to be with you. I've loved you since we were eight." Takeru tried to squeeze the girl,   
but she pulled away from him.   
  
"How could you? I loved him! And because of a lie you told me, I hurt him! How could you   
do that to me?"  
  
"Hika' I-"  
  
"Don't call me that, no one but Yamato can." she clencher her fists.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry, I love you!"  
  
"Takeru, it kills me to hear you say that. If you loved me, you wouldn't have lied. And   
if you loved your brother, you would have never hurt him, EVER." Hikari turned on her heel, and   
walked over to bench, sobbing. Taichi looked at Takeru, his usually bright eyes cold and   
solemn. Takeru opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Taichi's fist connected with his   
jaw.  
  
"You know, Takeru, you ruined many peoples' lives, and because of you a sixteen year-old   
boy doesn't have a life." Takeru collapsed at these harsh, yet true, words. He had only wanted   
to gain a lover, but in turn had lost two friends and a brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A year later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fourteen year-old girl knelt at the base of a beautifully carved tombstone. Her sweet   
voice sang a song that seemed to fly on the breeze and encircle all in its harmony.   
  
"Happy birthday day to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Yamato, I will   
always love you." she sang, her soft voice almost shaking with hurt. She raised her slender hand   
and traced the inscription that she had had the carvers write one year ago when the boy had   
taken his life.  
  
'Sekiden Yamato, age sixteen.  
I will remember you when I smell a rose, or when your song plays on the radio.  
Even though it's long gone, I can still hear your laugh lingering on.  
You will be missed, for we loved you, and though time has passed I still do.  
Look down on me, shelter my love, for someday I'll join you and we'll be together above.  
For now, I'll be happy with your mere memory.  
Written with love by Yagami Hikari.'  
  
"I still love you Yama." she breathed. She placed the seventeen flowers, one for each   
year he would have lived, on the marble that was as cold as her heart. She stood when she felt   
a hand on her shoulder. She stood, looking into the eyes of her brother. They embraced, and   
walked from the silence of the graveyard to the car. As they drove away, one of Yamato's songs   
came over the radio.  
  
"It may not always be that way. You can't take nothin' for granted, you've got to live   
life today!"  
  
A figure stood on his balcony. He shut his eyes and felt the breeze ruffle his blonde   
hair. When he looked behind him, a figure of light and warmth stood behind him.  
  
"Yamato..." the boy smiled. The angelic figure nodded, and they both laughed. Takeru   
lifted his arms and felt the ground beneath him disappear as his dead brother lifted him into   
the air, flying past the clouds.   
  
"I forgive you Takeru..." but the boy received this message too late. He wanted to fly.   
Letting go of his brother, he began that long, silent plunge. He joined Yamato in heaven, and   
the brothers were together once more. Ever wondered why angels have blonde hair and blue eyes?   
It's because that there's truely only two of them, and both guard Hikari until she would join   
them. Why? It's called love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is an answer now. When you care about something, your heart will respond. I guess I cared   
too much... but I can't tell you why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  



End file.
